


Pluviophile

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Room (Marvel), Red Room Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: You awake from a nightmare, cold and numb. This isn’t the first time it’s happened and it won’t be the last, but you know that he will be there for you every time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752250
Kudos: 29





	Pluviophile

> _Pluviophile_ :
> 
> (n) a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days
> 
> * * *

A crash shook the building, pulling her out of her nightmare. The lightning flashed through the window, casting shadows on the walls. They reminded her of the terrors she had woken from. The screams that rang in her ears every night. Sitting up in her bed she wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. She swung your legs off the bed, grounding herself while taking deep breaths. She walked to the bathroom that attached to the bedroom grabbing the glass she kept near the sink. While it filled up she looked at her reflection. The reflection ripping a sob from her lips. Her knees buckled, dropping her to the floor as she continued to sob. Silent screams wracked her body.

She didn’t know how long she sat there before a hand brushed her hair back, off her tear-stained face. Her eyes met blue spheres filled with worry. He reached behind her and the sound of rain filled the room again.

The room filled with a warm fog and hands pulled her to her feet. Lips pressed to her forehead and she stared through him. Hesitant fingers brushed under the hem of her shirt, asking a question. She raised her arms in response and the clothing came off her body, pooling at her feet when he dropped it. A shiver ran through her body as another kiss was placed on her cheek, stubble scratching her skin.

Hands pulled her into the warm water. Blinking she looked into the blue eyes that stood before her. Focusing on the eyes filled with love and understanding her own filled with tears again. His hands cupped both her cheeks, wiping the tears and water from her cheeks. The shower absorbed the sound of her cries as Bucky pulled her closer, still drawing small, soothing circles on her back.

“Sh, sh. It’s ok. You’re ok,” he whispered in her ear. He was so quiet she barely heard him over the shower. He continued to whisper in her ear and draw on her skin until the water cooled.

Reaching behind her, still grasping her hand, grounding her, he turned the water off. They stepped out of the shower, Bucky grabbing towels for them. Y/N opened the door letting all of the steam pour into her bedroom. She stepped away from Bucky and toward the windows, throwing them open. The room filled with the sound of the rain and thunder. The cold wind raised goosebumps on her warm skin. Arms wrapped around her as she stared out the window. Bucky placed a small kiss on the top of her head and she leaned into his arms.

His words brought her back to where she stood. She was no longer being walked in a single file line down endless hallways into rooms seemingly made of mirrors. She was safe from the abuse inflicted on her by those in charge and the other girls that were chained to their beds at night. She was safe.

She turned in his arms and reached towards the shirt he had gotten for her, slipping it over her shoulders. Taking her hand he led her to the bed and under the covers. He pulled her close, tucking her into him to cover her, protect her. She continued to stare out the window, listening to the steady beat of the storm and relaxing into the warmth of the man behind her.


End file.
